Revival Insanity
by NoteEmmy
Summary: It's been seven years, but finally Atem is back. Unfortunately for him, things seem to be a lot different than he remembers. It stops making sense. Giving in to it all might be his only chance. M/M Lots of ships sort of.
1. Chapter 1

It had been seven years and counting-

No. There would be no more counting. Not anymore.

It had been seven long years. It was even harder to keep track of such a thing in the afterlife. Time had no place in the afterlife. Time was merely an invention of man; created to ease the passing of sun and moonlight, created to ease life that had all boiled down into what time you should be where. In the afterlife there was no such thing as time. There was no passing of days, no seconds minutes or hours, no days, weeks or years. There was no hunger and there was no sleep. There was no sickness and there was no despair.

You had no ticking hand to alert you to how long your suffering was to continue. This place was not like earth. It was a better place. A place filled with your family and friends and your never ending happiness. Keeping track of time here was ridiculous and all too hard. Most spirits that had been here for three thousand years didn't even remember. For some it felt like the blink of an eye, for some it felt like eons. But one thing was for sure. No matter how they felt when asked, none of them cared. They were happy to be in this eternal bliss.

All but one.

Pharaoh Atem. He took it into his own hands to make sure he knew exactly what day it was and how many years had passed him by. That was seven today. The anniversary of his leaving was today. It was a day like any other in the afterlife; on earth it was raining. His watching over earth had been stressful, and at the five year mark he was disallowed. The spirit of everyone here had been affected by watching the forever-young King do nothing but watch. He missed his friends, his missed his rivals, he missed the game, and he missed his partner. It had only set in to him that walking away from that life might not have been what he had wanted to do after all.

The afterlife was nice, it was peaceful, and it was beautiful. But Atem had been programmed against these things for so, so long. Most of his life was chaotic and ugly. Whether by the choices he himself had made or the choices he was forced to make, and the penalties that had occurred from them. He was used to sorrow, he was used to pain- he was not used to boredom induced by a feeling of eternal peace. It was almost spite to the land itself, to his family and friends that had waited patiently for him to return to their arms.

It was all too clear that they would have waited for him as long as it took. Seeing him unhappy with merely being able to grab whispers of Yuugi's life, to be able to check in on Kaiba Corporation like a ghost behind glass; Atem was making everyone miserable by being so dissatisfied himself. They pained for him. So five years in, they took it away from him. No longer was he allowed to look in, to watch over, and to ache over a life that was abandoned behind. It seemed that everyone had moved on, as they should. Five years in, Atem turned his back on that world, but never forgot.

Son of the Gods, the human form of Horus on earth, Atem had tried to use his God-like status and his good deeds to meet with the Gods themselves. He was tempting a ride into eternal damnation with his behavior, and maybe he was quite well aware of it. But he had to try.

"I am by no means spurning this gift. I am grateful for where I have gone. But please... please..." Atem never begged for anything in his life, and he certainly had never begged for his own selfish gain.

Could it really be that the afterlife had turned him into something he was not? Could it really by that this young Pharaoh who had saved the world by sacrifice and learning was unsatisfied with his gift? Is this really not what he truly desired? Most of all, could it really be that the Gods **owed** Atem anything?

All people are the children of the Gods. Atem's title was only held dear to their heart because of his sacrifices. They loved all their children, no more so than the next. But this child was crying out in pain. This child was crying out in a realm where pain did not exist, and yet here he was, soul bleeding. If the afterlife was not Atem's gift, did he really want that mortal being once again? They weren't sure why he thought he hadn't suffered enough. But maybe this child of theirs had a penchant for pain. He'd certainly been born into a life of hardship. At least he had not once given up.

The light that shined down on him was intense. He had fallen to his knees, humbling himself in front of the Gods he was supposed to be a part of. He was shedding tears, fresh and warm against the bronze of his skin. Seven years in this place, and two without having any real bearing on the time had been hell. This was not heaven. This was pain. He'd realized it all too late to change anything.

Or so he had thought.

Suddenly that light shifted to one of intense freezing needles. Something was piercing his skin. It made him shiver, breathing out, hands curling in the ground.

Like a newborn child, Atem looked up, for the first time in seven years seeing gray clouds instead of endless blue skies. His first instinctive thought was that the Gods were angry. But then he realized as he stared upwards still, it was raining. Water clung to his form so quickly, to his eyelashes and his hair. He had not felt the sensation of wet coldness in quite some time. Crimson eyes closed against the new onslaught that was taking over his dulled and yet new senses. This was a new body.

Atem had returned to earth.

"Thank you..." He breathed out, his voice mixing with a loud clap of thunder. It was very much as if the Gods were giving a nod to him at the same time he was praising them. Their child, for the moment, was happy. They would continue to observe curiously and watch his journey. They were always watching.

Slowly he stood on shaky legs, almost a newborn fawn in this world again. The weight and burden returned to him fully. The afterlife had taken so much away, left so much to be desired. As his muscles grew accustomed to the weight of earth once more he raised his arms in a mirror movement. Up to the skies, tilting his head back, just letting the rain wash his new skin. It was raining so hard the water was pelting him, creating a red tinge to his pale body. Pale.

For a short moment he wondered if the Gods were laughing at him, but he knew better than that. They'd given him the body he'd left in. One that was more accustomed to this time. His Kingly image and presence was not for this life, but the last. Perhaps he would get it back should he die again. An inevitable fact of life, but he was hoping for a longer one in this, of course.

The wind was strong, blowing him back a few paces. It was only then he realized it was not trying to blow him away, but help him. Perhaps a playful hand of the Gods. He was beginning to wonder if he was their new pet-project. They certainly seemed to be having fun with him. When the gusts had died down he found himself draped in the leather and chains that had signified being locked up for so long. So, was he no longer free again? Or was he just taking too much meaning to this game?

Either way, he smirked. He would play. And he would win. Just like old times. Just like always.

Atem's pace was slow as he continued forward, narrowing his eyes against the continuous onslaught of the rain. His hair was beginning to dampen under these conditions, weighing itself down despite its natural anti-gravity properties. He looked to the horizon, spotting the buildings of Domino City. They had always been helpful landmarks to him, able to see the tallest ones no matter where he'd been. During Battle City they had been his aiding guide to where he wanted, and sometimes needed, to be.

Kaiba Corporation was standing tall. From this distance he almost imagined he could see Kaiba sitting in the top office, but of course he couldn't. That was way too far away. He was a silent hopeful to the fact that his rival was aware to his presence again. Hopeful, but probably ridiculous in doing so. When the time was right he would reveal himself to Kaiba once more. But there was a much more important and pressing matter at hand. With Kaiba Corporation at that juncture away, his eyes scanned the area. The Game Shop should have been close. Another nod to the Gods that had rebirthed him. It seemed like they were giving him the proper tools to succeed, as usual.

It only took him a few more minutes to get to that shop, memories flooding back to him in an instant. He was almost overwhelmed with them, stopping in his tracks. Another clap of thunder. He wasn't sure if he was putting on a show for his Gods- or maybe it was just coincidental by now. Or maybe they really were encouraging him onwards. Was everyone watching over him? Was this like a game to them, too? Were they rooting for him? Or were they against him? The thought made him grin. He was so used to the odds being against him.

His hand raised to the door after he was sheltered by the enlarged doorway of the shop. He knocked five times, proudly and loudly, not knowing if the store was open in business hours right now or not. He would not intrude. He would wait.

Ten minutes went by. Perhaps nobody was home. He raised his hand to knock again but the door was drawn open quick.

Yuugi stood in front of him, real, not just a vision, for the first time in seven years. There were no words as the two looked each other over. Yuugi had grown taller, not much, but at least an inch or two. His stance was straighter than Atem remembered, he was holding himself proudly. His partner was breathing harshly, his hair seemingly shiny from being wet, his violet eyes puffy and watering.

Atem smiled, a real and true smile, for the first time in those seven years. "_Aibou_," A word he had not spoken aloud in quite some time; it almost felt foreign.

Before he had a chance to really understand how foreign, Yuugi's arms wrapped around him, tackling him in a blinding and strong hug. "Don't." The younger's voice was a little different than he remembered, but it didn't matter.

He wrapped his arms around Yuugi, holding on tight, not ready to let go ever again. He didn't shed any more tears, though he definitely felt the light pin pricks behind his tightly closed eyes. This was no time for tears. It seemed Yuugi thought so too as he grabbed Atem's hand, leading him into the shop and upstairs.

Yuugi's old room had changed, too. It seemed that a lot of things had. There was so little time to think about it all, though, as he found the door to said room slamming, and Yuugi plainly shoving him up against the door and sealing any thoughts with a kiss. Atem wasn't sure what to make of it. This was the first human contact he'd had in a very long time, that barely passable touch seven years ago at the Ceremonial Duel being the last before then, and then three thousand years before that. His nerves were set aflame with conflicting messages.

He found his damp tresses grabbed at by slender fingers, Yuugi's hand sliding into his wet hair, one arm moving around his waist. There was a stilted puff of breath released from him before he couldn't fight anymore, before he decided not to care about what his body was saying or why. His mind had no place in this matter. It was the one thing that had been driving him crazy for so long. He was glad to finally have a way to shut it off. Who knew it would be in the solace of Yuugi's unusually bruising kiss?

Atem never had much time to think about what kind of lover Yuugi would have been like. There never had been room for thoughts like those. But now trapped like this, he knew he was confused. So that must have meant he imagined Yuugi to be such a kind and soft lover. This was unusual, even for a first time, confusing too. But some carnal part of him was drinking it all in, an arm wrapping around Yuugi's shoulders and holding him close. He felt his partner grin against his lips then. Had he made him happy with such reciprocation?

Suddenly an unexpected move was played against him as he felt Yuugi's hips move upwards and against his. It drew a blinding heat into his core, turning his head away from the kiss automatically to gasp. It was shocking and new and almost entirely too much. He had no time to rest as Yuugi's hand came to cup his groin, rotating in circles. Atem's eyes closed tight, body willing his center upwards into that hand, breathing quickly dissolving into shallow panting.

"I never thought..." Yuugi's voice came to whisper in his ear. Atem shuddered. "I never thought I'd see you again." This sentence was sealed with a nip to Atem's neck, teeth drawing a bruise to the surface of the skin. His tongue did most of the apology for the pain, swirling along the red mark he'd created.

Meanwhile Atem was becoming a mushy mess in Yuugi's oh-so-delicate care. He was bracing the door for support, pretty much all he could do as his knees shook with the effort to stay on his feet. His moans had already sounded a few times within the small space of the room. "_Aibou..._"

"Say my name." Yuugi whispered this harshly as he bit Atem's skin again, fingers trailing the zipper of Atem's pants downward.

"What?" He couldn't think. He couldn't do much of anything pinned like he was. Whatever he was expecting as a 'welcome home', this had obviously been last on his list.

Insistent hands wiggled Atem's pants down those slim and pleasing hips of his. His hand found his new lover's cock, stroking very slowly. Violet eyes opened, hazed, not so innocent anymore. "In all our time you've always called me your partner. I want you to call me by my real name."

Said hips jerked hard, his head banging back against the door as his hand gripped down on Yuugi's shoulder. He couldn't keep his eyes open for long enough, but he did see that look in his partner's eyes. It made this all too real. "Y-Yuugi..." His voice quivered with a moan in the shape of the name. There was something winding up so quick inside him, so very tightly. He had no idea what it was but he didn't want it to stop.

Yuugi's thumb moved over the head with each pump. "I needed this... I needed you, Atem." Playing by his own rules it seemed as he moaned Atem's name without any real reason. Atem wasn't touching him, too caught up in what was being done to him to even be aware of how to reciprocate it right now. His lips found Atem's again, tongue stroking the older's tongue as he continued to play.

His hips continued to move up, counterpoint to each thrust Yuugi was giving him. There was blinding pleasure in his veins, all over his body; hot flashes reaching their peak. He held on with every last fiber of his strength, clutching close. Again he was the one to break from the kiss, breath hitching. "I-I..." Something was happening and he was trying to warn Yuugi.

But his partner just went faster. "Let go. Let me make you-"

Before any last words could be uttered, Atem did presumable exactly what Yuugi wanted him too; coming harshly with a loud cry, hips bucking up a few last times before he fell against the door again. There was no time to think as Yuugi kissed him hard again, both tongues moving against each other's. Atem's movements were weaker, of course. Between the space of the door and the rest of the room, the world blanked out around him. Before he really understood what was going on, he found himself on the bed, Yuugi kissing him still.

His fingers wandered down Yuugi's back, making the younger shiver against him. He found he liked it. "Yuugi, what-" He thought it might have been as good a time as any to ask what the hell had gotten into his partner.

"I was so lost. Lost everything and hadn't realized it until it was too late." Yuugi answered without hearing the full question. He moved to lie next to Atem, giving him an expectant look. "I loved you and couldn't say it then. I thought I'd lost you forever."

Atem rolled over, feeling a new vigor fill him. Moving on top of Yuugi, he kissed the smaller's neck, lavishing it with soft nips and sucks. Yuugi was so completely into everything, bucking up against him, holding on tightly. Atem was never one to be outdone, though. But Yuugi pushed him away, he recoiled curiously. The younger reached up, taking his shirt off and then removing Atem's for him. The pants were next. It was soon that they were pressing their skin together, savoring the warmth and different fit of their bodies together.

The older of the two was harder again so quickly, ready for another round but not exactly sure how to go about that. He moved to copy Yuugi's movements earlier, fingers stroking Yuugi's length curiously. The bed side table was opened, a bottle of lube thrust into Atem's free hand. He directed a quizzical gaze into those violet eyes.

"I need this. I need you." Was Yuugi's only explanation. But Atem was pleased when he decided to show through actions as well. He opened the cap of the bottle, pouring some of the liquid onto Atem's fingers and grabbed Atem's wrist. He then directed Atem's hand downwards. "Like this..." The younger breathed out, closing his eyes.

He didn't need much more instruction than that, easing one finger upwards into Yuugi's body. The reaction was so pleasing, Yuugi arching up with such a deep moan. Violet eyes had long since closed. As soon as he was sure, though it was hard with Yuugi's constant want and rush for him to continue on, he added another finger and then another. He was already panting himself, wanting this so bad, almost needing it at this point. He'd never thought much on his sexual need, and never thought about Yuugi that way until the moment he had been shoved against the door.

But he was too deep in this now to second guess himself or question what was going on. Later. For now, this was as good as a first time ever got. Especially when he'd just wandered back to earth's surface once more.

The lube was drizzled along his cock, positioning himself against Yuugi. "_Aibou_..."

Yuugi's displeasure almost ruined the moment. "Please- not that..."

The two of them were lucky Atem's mind was completely gone at this point. All he knew was Yuugi didn't want the name, and that was all that mattered. The why was hardly a concern. "Yuugi." He moaned as he moved inside the younger's body with one easy thrust.

"Yes. Gods..." Yuugi breathed out, arms wrapping around Atem's neck.

A steady and quick rhythm was instituted, Atem too new a lover to be able to understand patience with this sort of thing. His body was just seeking out as much pleasure as it could get right now. Yuugi didn't seem to mind, bucking up to match each strike and moaning just as loud as Atem was. Sweat clung to their skin as they moved together. Yuugi bit down into the crook of Atem's shoulder. "Tell me I'm not dreaming..." The smaller whispered almost tearfully.

Atem didn't even hear him, too lost in Yuugi's body and the feeling to understand. All he knew was that tone, his only way of trying to fix it was with a kiss. The two continued deeply for a few moments before he felt Yuugi clawing his back, hips moving up harder against every strike. "Yuugi... I..." It seemed that Yuugi was not the only one getting antsy, Atem's body trying to warn him yet again that he was going to spill. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Me too- I..."

Atem grit his teeth, trying to find a way to hold on. It only made sense that Yuugi should come first, now. The smaller clutched to him, hips moving up one last time, Atem feeling a spurt of warmth across his stomach-

"_**SETO!**__" _

Everything went away in that moment. The heat of the room and their bodies completely vanished as Atem felt he was thrown into a pool of ice cold water. His eyes were wide, his breathing only out of control by way of their activities. Yuugi seemed completely unaffected, riding out the wave of his orgasm, unaware of what had just happened. Atem moved out of him, sitting on the edge of the bed. His body protested, being so close to the brink it almost hurt. It would later.

Yuugi waited five minutes before regaining his senses. Even then it seemed that not much was registering to him. His hand reached up, fingers moving along Atem's back. The older of the two jerked away. "How did you make it back?" Yuugi's voice was tired.

Atem didn't answer as he stood, getting dressed again. There was a stabbing pain in his stomach. He couldn't decide if that was from betrayal or being denied release. He disliked both options. His chest was heavy with hurt. Soon it was all too clear that Yuugi's breathing had deepened. He turned to get a look at the other; his partner had fallen asleep, hand hanging off the edge of the bed.

For just a moment longer he stood all alone in the center of the room. Then he left, closing the door quietly. Back into the rain. And now he was uncertain of what he was doing here at all.


	2. Chapter 2

The freezing rain was hard to take against his heated skin, but the feeling was quickly fading. He was going a little numb, inside and out. He knew the Gods were omnipotent, but had they seen this coming? Similarly he was now wondering if they were laughing at him. He'd bared everything to them, his soul and his sadness. He'd begged to be returned to this place. Now he wasn't sure what he was doing here, he didn't know where he was going. For the first time since being locked away he felt alone. There was no good in this fact, only hurting himself more by having memories to go by. He was alone and he knew why.

Yuugi shouting Kaiba's name like that... In the middle of what they were doing, no less. It hurt him more than any pain he'd ever felt in his life. Atem had been through so much, but he'd never been prepared for that. Who was Yuugi anymore, for that matter. His partner had changed, not that that had been completely shocking. Yuugi had grown into a fine young man. One that was... possibly unhealthily obsessed with their former rival. A first name. Kaiba's first name. Atem was sometimes good at reading the future, at predicting his opponents. This had struck him by absolute surprise.

He was shocked to the core and it wasn't just because of the rain anymore. He found himself looking up at the tall towers of Kaiba Corporation. He hadn't remembered walking here, hadn't remembered wanting to come here. But by a strange stretch of crazy, it made sense. Of course. His partner had screamed Kaiba's name in bed, so where else would he go?

Aside that, Kaiba was his rival. No matter what time he'd taken off in this life, that would always be true. At least he felt that way. Who knew what Kaiba felt anymore. Was he just as strange as his grown-up partner, now? Would he look older and more defined? Would he land a blow so devastating?

He'd walked into the lobby, drenched from head to toe, hair still valiantly fighting the battle to remain up. The secretary had pointed him to the elevator after giving a call to someone, probably Kaiba. He waited alone in the small space, the floors ringing by each time. Kaiba's office was tip-top. It was a long way to get there. Better than the stairs, he supposed. The air inside the elevator was cold, too, though, so it wasn't helping at all.

When the doors opened he was greeted with yet another secretary. This one waved at him to stop just in front of the desk, giving him a towel and a soft smile before nodding towards the doors. Atem dried his face as best as he could before heading inside.

Kaiba Seto was sitting behind his desk, at his computer, the sound of keystrokes almost a million miles a minute. Atem was never great with technology, had never had the chance to get familiarized with anything more than the basics. But he somehow knew that sound. And he knew that it belonged to Kaiba. The doors closed behind him as he trekked further into the office. A streak of lightning bolted across the sky, stopping him as a roar of thunder accompanied it. What were the Gods saying now?

"On this day of all days." Kaiba's voice finally hit the air, blue eyes looking in Atem's direction.

A weak smirk was plastered on his face as he came closer to the desk. "Wasn't expecting me?" It was almost too easy to start right where they'd left off. A beautiful thing, almost.

Those same blue eyes rolled, almost with disgust Atem noted. "It's the most predictable thing you've done, I have to say." He stood finally and Atem got a chance to drink him in-

Except that nothing seemed changed. Kaiba, out of all of them, had always been the most grown up and mature. But absolutely nothing had seemed to have touched him; not time nor growth. He still stood tall, still had those cool, calculating eyes, and still strode with such confidence. The stride landed him right in front of Atem, the shorter of the two staring upwards. "What-"

"Who did that to you?" It was an accusing tone, his hand reaching out, fingers brushing the marks on Atem's neck.

He stepped back immediately, the cold pain not only from the bruises being touched but the reminder of it. "What business is that of yours?"

"You are always my business." The brunet growled, reaching forward and grabbing Atem's shoulder.

It was only a few seconds after that that Atem found himself thrown against the desk, hands bracing the wood, eyes facing the outside world yet again. He moved to step back but Kaiba's weight pinned him, large hands clamping down on his shoulders, pushing him against the wood. Atem grunted with the force of it. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" He hissed.

"Got some fight still left in you." Atem could hear the smirk in Kaiba's voice without having to even look at him. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. But soon Kaiba's warm body was draped against his cold, wet one, pinning him all the more. "That's good. Let's see how well it serves you in this." He whispered, ending with a very harsh bite to the shell of Atem's ear.

The man struggled back against Kaiba, gasping in pain. But the brunet wouldn't let up. The situation was so bizarre, he had no idea what was going on. The two people he'd been closest to in this life had turned into complete maniacs, it had seemed, and he yet again had gotten himself in the thick of it. Kaiba's strength was greater than his own, he'd always known that. There was simply no denying it. The brunet was bigger than he was. It was a simple fact of nature. But that didn't stop him from trying to ride against the other to knock him over.

That is until Kaiba's hand moved along his backside and down to cup between his legs. Atem's head rolled forward, cursing this new body for giving up on him so easily. He was still aching with need, the unfinished sex he'd had before starting to come back to bite him. Adrenaline and oxytocin were speeding through him, making him a very wanton man just then.

"Giving up so easily?" Kaiba sounded disappointed, but that didn't stop his hand from reaching forward to undo the zipper of Atem's pants.

"Never..." Why. Why had he done this to himself? Why had he gotten himself into this position? What was the point? What was the point of any of this? Was this really the human condition in this time? He didn't know if he wanted any part of it. But his brain stalled out completely as Kaiba's hand found his cock, his hips jerking forward, head banging against the desk with a groan.

"Good." It was almost a completely guttural sound, Atem nearly missing that it was a word at all.

Before he even knew what was happening, a wet slicked finger had worked its way into him. He hissed, moving back against the taller once more, muscles tightening. He didn't like whatever Kaiba was planning on, and he knew exactly what that might have been. He had just done it with Yuugi, after all. The only thing different in this time was that their positions were switched. All of this was so sudden.

"Easy." Kaiba commanded in that calm and authoritative tone. "Take a breath." He was still leaning over Atem, choosing to distract the other with a few slow strokes to the other's cock.

Atem breathed in, releasing a slow, tight breath through his teeth. He couldn't fight back against this feeling. He was too unused to it, not trained in the slightest. His hips rocked forward to try and gain more, Kaiba's finger intruding again. He eased, as Kaiba willed him to do, and it became, not painful, but odd. His body was burning again, his face hot with not only embarrassment but shame. Before he could stop himself, as Kaiba pressed in again, he moaned, deep and needy.

"You're worked up." Kaiba said plainly, pressing another finger into Atem. "I can only imagine what trouble you were getting yourself into."

The worst part about this was that Atem couldn't even deny it. Kaiba was right. He was worked up. He needed badly. And trouble? Trouble never seemed to want to go away. It followed him around like a dog on a leash. Usually he'd have learned to deal with it, but being face down on Kaiba's desk after being spurned by his grown-up partner; he didn't even know what he wanted anymore. "And you're mouthy. Did you really want to talk?" He growled, annoyed at everything.

This only caused Kaiba to become suddenly rough. Two fingers became three. "Stupid move."

The ministrations dragged on for only a few more minutes, but keeping himself eased, Atem found he liked it this way. Yuugi had been rough, too, but nowhere as near as rough as Kaiba was being. Before he realized it, Kaiba's teeth were in his neck, and the brunet's cock was inside of him. He cried out, Kaiba silencing him with a hand over his mouth. The two moved so fast, so quick, so rough together that Atem completely blanked out, his body just working on the need that had been taken away from him when Yuugi had screamed-

"Seto..." The name of his rival popped from him in a low moan that surprised even him. He'd never in his life had call to use that name with the man fucking him. Not even now, he bet.

The only reprieve he got was Kaiba's hand shifting to his hip, pulling him into a very hard thrust. He saw white behind his closed eyes. "Couldn't forget, could you..." Kaiba's own words were tight and controlled, Atem finally finding a smirk of his own. Kaiba wanted this just as bad. And in a moment of clarity, just for a sweet second, Atem could almost hear Kaiba whispering his name. Still in that tightly controlled state, and almost like Kaiba didn't want it to be heard. It made sense, given how Kaiba was, but it made Atem so much infinitely better.

And a second time on another hard thrust. It was definite this time as Kaiba's head dropped to Atem's shoulder, another bite into his skin. "Atem..." Grating, almost as if he didn't want to use it at all.

But it had the man smirking. "Like using that name do you?" His voice was just as quiet and breathy, but he couldn't help himself. If he had a chance to dig in, he would. This was a beautiful opportunity.

"I never got to use it."

That sentence alone would have chilled Atem again had Kaiba not started an even rougher rhythm, almost as if he was mad at what he had just said. Atem couldn't breathe anymore, completely blinded by this new pace, unable to keep up. Somehow his hips found the fortitude as they raised back to receive every single slam.

His hands curled up on the desk, fingers in trouble of digging into that fine wood. "Seto..." The warnings were all there, even if he was still new- he was almost used to them by now. And without another word he came, just a soft hush of a moan, burying his face down into his arm to keep himself quiet.

"_**Yuugi-**_"

No.

No that was impossible.

It burned worse when he felt Kaiba come inside him, closing his eyes tight against the feel of it. Only then did Kaiba's hands let up, but Atem stayed over the desk, legs still spread, skin red with the roughness the two had just endured. He was in shock. He was hurt. What was going on here? Were the Gods playing some sick game with him? How could he win at something like this? Why was this happening to him?

"Get out. I have work to do."

Atem shifted uncomfortably, bringing his legs together and pulling his pants back up; the sticky reminder of what they'd just done clung to his legs as he did. The very look of hatred was directed at Kaiba as he turned around, refusing to let himself cry over this. He never cried. He was strong. Kaiba alone wouldn't be able to break him. Too bad this was a repeat nightmare that Yuugi was a partner in.

But it seemed Kaiba was confused, for once. "What's the matter with you? Not hurt that I'm refusing to take you out to a movie, are you?" The remark was scathing.

"Why?" Atem finally managed to ask someone about this craziness. But it might have been the wrong person.

"Why what-"

"_Why that name_?" He hissed, stepping closer despite the ache in his legs and back. Everything hurt. Everything.

Kaiba tilted his head proudly, crossing his arms over his chest. "You'd prefer I use a different one?"

"I want you to use _**my**_ name!" Now he wasn't just yelling at Kaiba, he was yelling at Yuugi, too.

A delicate brown eyebrow arched, the only sign of Kaiba's question on his face. "Isn't that your name?"

Atem's hands balled at his sides. "What kind of game are you playing!" He shouted, startling even the great Kaiba Seto.

There was a pause as it was obvious Kaiba was trying to figure out his next move. But then he retreated back to his desk, sitting down like nothing had happened. "I think it better for you to direct that question back at yourself. I don't have time for this nonsense."

Maybe there was something wrong here. Atem stood stock still, sick, and bewildered in the middle of his rival's office. They'd just had sex. Kaiba was brushing him off, but not only that, there had been a name reversal like none other. It was bad enough when Yuugi had cried for his rival, but it was a whole other level of sickening hurt that Kaiba had gotten him confused with his partner. Was that what had happened? Or was Kaiba really the biggest heartless bastard in the entire world?

"Who do you think I am?" It was the only question he could think to ask, the only move he could think to play.

The brunet sighed, keystrokes sounding in the room again. "Let's not do this."

His hands slammed down on the desk. "Who do you think I am!"

"Mutou Yuugi. And if you continue on with this sad display, you will be nothing more to me." Kaiba warned, stopping in his typing, glaring upwards.

But Atem shook his head. "I'm not Yuugi. But I did just come from the Game Shop."

Now Kaiba made a face full of disdain. "Are you going to pretend you're him today? It works well enough on everyone else but not me. Either admit you've lost your mind or stop playing this useless game."

So that's what it had been. Kaiba had confused him for Yuugi. It was a very giant fuel thrown onto this burning fire he was feeling. But there was no way Yuugi had confused him for Kaiba. The only explanation left was that these two were dating- what else had been going on, he really didn't want to say. Especially not with what Kaiba had just said. That didn't even want to register right now. Rage still had a place. "I am Atem."

"I'm done with this. Leave or I will have security escort you-"

Everything in the room came to a stop. The air was thick. Neither was breathing. Atem had reached into his deck box and pulled out the only three cards in existence that truly proved his name. And in the next sentence Kaiba had snatched the cards up in his hands, glowering very darkly. His eyes scanned them, holding them up to the light, feeling the backs of them, checking the thickness. "Where did you find these? Buried in the sand?" He was growling.

"They're mine, Kaiba. Or did you forget who your rival was after seven years?" Atem was growling back just as darkly. He would not suffer under mistaken identity anymore.

The God cards were dropped to the desk, Atem gathering them back up. Kaiba circled around the desk, pushing Atem up against it again, only this time facing him. His hand reached out, grabbing Atem's chin and leaning in very close. His eyes almost bore holes into Atem's with the way he was staring. Atem wasn't sure what the CEO was looking for. But finally he stepped back. "I don't know who you are or what game you're playing at but it ends now." He reached forward to press a button. "Get security in here."

The doors almost immediately slammed open, two men in dark suits rushing in. "Kaiba, sir?"

"Throw this one out. As hard as you can manage." He hissed, moving to sit back behind his desk.

Atem was hoisted up and dragged out of the room without another word. Once more he was back out in the rain, having hit the pavement hard from literally being thrown out there.

A loud clap of thunder. What were they saying this time?


	3. Chapter 3

His body felt heavy, very lethargic with sleep and lots of energy spent. He felt satisfied for the first time in years. A deep satisfaction that had washed over him, different from other times he'd experienced orgasms with other people. This one had been special. It was odd though, seeing as how it had all been a dream. He could remember it so vividly. Sometimes it happened. Sometimes he could remember Atem's smiling face, sometimes he had dreams of them together.

None of them had ever been as potent as the one he'd just experienced, though.

Violet eyes blinked open as a loud roar of thunder broke him from sleep. He sat up, stretching his muscles with a soft groan. The dream came flooding back. He'd been out dueling, carrying on the legendary title of King of Games- not only for himself, but keeping Atem's memory alive. Some days it was worse than others. He had a terrible separation anxiety. He had ever since they'd left Egypt. But he knew Atem would have wanted him to be strong.

Some days he just couldn't.

It didn't help that he'd grown up almost identical looking to his former other self. Some days his blond bangs would stick straight up in those signature lightning bolt shapes Atem was proudly known for. Crimson eyes, however... those were helped with the aid of contact lenses.

He remembered seeing Atem walk up the path to the shop just like every other dream. He'd taken the lenses out hastily, hurting his eyes, making them water. Then he'd turned the tap on and run his wet hands through his hair to bring his bangs back down. He wanted to be every bit the partner Atem remembered, not a mirror. Only for him.

Seeing that man standing there had felt surreal. It always did in his dreams. Something about this particular dream had felt so real, though... The more he reflected on it the more he felt like-

And the room smelled of sex.

...but there was no way that...

No. He shook his head, running a hand through his hair. A dream. Atem was never coming back. He was just experiencing a hard bout of loneliness and depression today. Yes, that's what it had to have been. His hands picked up the phone by the bed and dialed a familiar number. He wondered what Atem would think if he knew.

Two and a half rings before an abrupt answer. "I don't have time for any more of your games, Yuugi." Kaiba sounded very, very angry.

He was used to ire from the CEO but this was a little too much. "What's the matter?"

"I just said I don't have time for this bullshit. Whatever it is you want is not my business anymore."

He stood without realizing it. "What are you talking about?" His voice was slightly panicked. Why was Kaiba ousting him so suddenly?

"Now you've conveniently forgotten your trip to my office like that will fix things? Well it won't. Don't call this number again." Yet despite that, Kaiba hadn't hung up as immediately as he might have liked.

It gave Yuugi enough time to come to a sick realization. "That can't be right..."

"Memory isn't as bad as your former master's anymore?" The tone was absolutely full of loathing.

"Kaiba tell me what happened."

"I said I don't-"

"Kaiba please!"

Usually the brunet wasn't one to give in to begging. Especially so when he was as pissed off as he was. But something wasn't right here, and the last thing he wanted to do was leave this little mystery unsolved. He'd remind Yuugi of his shame and then call it quits. This had been a mistake anyway. A giant foolish mistake.

So he recounted the younger's trip to his office, their rough fuck, and him getting thrown out. Yuugi had been silent through it all, but the more Kaiba spoke the harder he gripped the phone and it became increasingly difficult to breathe. When Kaiba was finished he could only think to speak in disbelief.

"No..."

"Yes. Now if you're finished-"

"Kaiba you moron! That was him! And I- and I... with him- and your name..."

"Make sense." He didn't have time for this. He didn't have time to be drawn to this situation like a moth. Yuugi's panic meant nothing to him. Why did he want to know what Yuugi was babbling about?

Now it was Seto's turn to sit and listen to Yuugi recount an eerie similar event. Atem showing up out of nowhere, fucking, and leaving- or getting thrown out in the second case. But still.

No. Absolutely not. He didn't believe in this bullshit. This yarn Yuugi was spinning was ridiculous and he was done putting up with it. But as the younger man continued to speak and he found himself watching the security tape of that few hours ago he saw signs. Yuugi, while even trying to pretend to be Atem, still couldn't do it right. In fact, sometimes Seto picked on him for it mercilessly. The pride wasn't right, the tone of voice less so, the anger, the fire in those eyes that Kaiba had peered into. He'd convinced himself he was seeing contacts.

Had it really been...?

"I have to go find him!" The phone was hung up suddenly.

Yuugi began getting dressed before rushing outside into the pouring rain. Atem could have been anywhere. There was no chance that he remembered where any of their friends lived. Even on second hand ghost information from Yuugi's own mind, they'd never visited Jounouchi or Honda's places. Anzu was living in America now to practice dance. There wasn't many places he could be. It hurt even worse to believe the former Pharaoh was sitting somewhere in the rain. Especially after what happened with the two of them.

It was almost weird that it didn't burn more that he'd had sex with Kaiba. Then again, who was he to talk. He'd been sleeping with the brunet for a couple of years now. Atem must have figured it out by now. Yuugi stopped in his tracks.

Would Atem even want to see him after all of that?

An umbrella was popped open over his head, saving him from being any more drenched than he was. He looked back to see Isono.

"Kaiba-sachou has provided you with this car to search the city. Hurry now."

Yuugi smiled wide before nodding enthusiastically and climbing into the car. He silently thanked Kaiba, wherever he was, whatever he was doing. It was the least he could do for now.

The steely-eyed CEO was sitting in front of his window, peering down at the city. Normally he wouldn't get caught up with any of this nonsense. If it turned out Yuugi really had lost his mind, all the better for him. Then he really could mark this closed and not have to deal with any of it ever again. But if there was a small slim chance that Atem was back, that he'd just fucked Atem without knowing it-

He wanted to show Atem how badly bruised he could make him when he was aware of his true presence. He had much to say to that man.


End file.
